Of Nobles and Heiresses
by Beanza
Summary: (Weiss x Jaune) All Jaune ever wanted was someone to love, someone who he could spend the rest of his life with. All Weiss ever wanted was to fulfill her father's desires of having a daughter that has an influential husband. One's love was warm and genuine while the other's cold and fake. Turns out he has his eye on her while she has hers on his. AU with kings and queens
1. Chapter 1 - Casualty

Of Nobles and Heiresses, Chapter 1

* * *

 **Casualty**

* * *

The sky was of a darker shade of blue, from there a collection of different tints of orange and yellow were spread growing lighter and lighter the closer it was to the hot ball of gas. Advanced avian vehicles could be seen as high up as the clouds, going back and forth to wherever they were intended to go. Tall industrial buildings were brightly illuminated attracting people with the mere sight of its colors. At the ground, upperclassmen could be seen liddled across the snowy sidewalk wearing named clothes, drinking their expensive coffee brews or wine, chatting like businessmen with a script, bypassing any form of sincerity whatsoever, but there were the fortunate few who actually values humanity more than anything else. Cars moved on a slow pace on both sides of the asphalt road, for an intersection — with a traffic light, mind you — was inconveniently turned into an arena for a dangerous game of bumper cars. The teenage driver of a white sports car challenged his luck by going at high speed trying to beat bright red light, but unfortunately it collided with a black limousine. Another car crashed on the back of the limousine, chaos ensued. It continued for like that until the authorities came.

All of these were just a tiny speck of what a young girl could see up inside her room, holding a ballpen with one hand and a book on another as she sat on a chair and looking out to the horizon through a large window in her room.

She sighed, rubbing her forehead with her fingers. She had already spent hours upon hours trying to compose a draft of the lyrics for her new song. She just couldn't find the appropriate words to add in as if her mind was on a complete shutdown. A song aimed towards the atrocities commited by the White Fang is difficult to interpret in a more poetic manner. Though she does first hand experience of what these atrocities were, that should count for something. Maybe she would have to change the focus of the song to a more happy tone. It wouldn't hurt to shine a light in a world shrouded in darkness. But a grim tone is so tempting

Whatever her topic would be she really needed something to get her mind working.

She then stood up, moved to a table beside her bed where her scroll was, accessed it and played a piece. The girl then went back to her seat, satisfied with what she had done. Now, all she ever needed to do was to wait for the gears in her mind to start rotating.

The piece started with a few notes from the piano, played on a moderate pace. Then came the violin to accompany it. When the pianist played music, the violinist replied with it's own. For the musicians, it was seemingly a contest on who can outperform each other but for the listeners, however, it was a series of astonishingly played melodies, pleasure for the ears, and the young girl's beginning to have an urge to play her violin.

Of course she can't entertain that, she has a song compose and she needs it before her upcoming concert in Vale.

"Actually... the song can wait." She declared and stood up. But she didn't lay her hands on her violin since she kept it inside the case, but what she did, though, was to imagine that she was on stage hands on a violin whilst accompanied by a pianist. Something she wanted to happen for so long.

She closed her eyes and started to imitate the note-playing of the violinist, reaching her arm out and leaning her head to the side as if she's holding a violin. Her fingers were positioned in a way where it looked like she held the bow, 'grinding' it on the 'violin's strings' with speeds depending on what music was the output.

The rest of her body was flowing with the music, and she did so with a bright smile on her face, one that was rarely seen from her.

"Ms. Schnee...?" The young girl froze. She immediately familiarized the muffled voice that came from the general direction of her room's door.

She immediately stopped the music from playing and walked to open the door.

Outside stood a stout man, "My sincerest apologies, Weiss, but your father urgently wishes to speak with you."

"Father? He's home this early?"

"Apparently so," the man said, "however, I have no knowledge of why he wishes to speak to you, so I'm afraid you have to find out yourself..."

Weiss, as the man had called her, had a frown on her face, a frown that mixed confusion and sadness. She was going to talk to her father, most likely about the family business. Something he'd sworn on his grave would be the very best it had ever been, even if it meant a broken family.

"Thank you, Klein. I'll be on my way." She nodded and the man had done the same before she closed the door, "What is it that he's planning now...?"

* * *

"You have asked for me, father...?" Weiss reluctantly asked as she peered inside of her father's office.

"Ah, Weiss! Take a seat," Jacques, the head of the SDC, said, gesturing to the seat across the table which his elbows rested on, "We have much to talk about about our family's company."

Weiss, as of the moment or any other moment for that matter, did not want to talk about the company with her father. Usually, the circumstances only favored him and not her. Something that her father thinks would benefit her in the long run, but in reality it wouldn't be close to being applicable for her in the future. It could be business meeting she would have to attend to wherein she would try to impress some who were of significance; another potential suitor, she would need to spend time with, in which her father described as 'perfect' for her, when in reality is only after her name and influence. Well, so is his father to the young man's family. But that's not like her, she wanted- no, needed someone who would like Weiss Schnee without the SDC attached to it.

Once the SDC was hers, she would make sure to correct every wrongdoing her father has ever done.

And so, as Weiss sat down with a grimace on her face, but her father was too blind to see."

"I'm going to be blunt with this, Weiss since I have much to attend to later on..." The older Schnee twisted the laptop that was placed on his desk, and now the monitor faced Weiss.

The young girl's eyes widened at the bold-faced headline.

"Our competitors on the market have gone their way to try and 'expose' our company by bribing this writer to make an article that emphasizes that we maltreat our faunus workers." Jacques said.

"The nerve of them..." Weiss mumbled, "But it's not true!"

"Indeed it isn't. It's just that injuries, or death comes with the job of working in our dust mines," The white haired man said as he shrugged, "Their actions would not go unnoticed, because I have a plan in mind..."

"And how does this relate to me, father?" Weiss inquired, frightened as to what lay inside the mind of his father.

"Tell me, do you know them?" He presented to her a portrait of a family all wearing regal attire.

Of course she does, "The Valean Royal Family..." Weiss didn't know what was the point her father was trying to show her, and it scared her even more.

Jacques then presented another portrait, this time focused to a young blonde that looks to be the same age as her, "What about this one?"

"The Crown Prince; Jaune Arc," Weiss looked up to her father, confusion etched everywhere on her face, "Just what are you trying to say, father?"

"I want you to be all... close to the Prince as you can."

What?

Surely her father was jesting, right? He had to be.

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to be as close to the prince as you can," he said, "be friends with him! Even better, marry him! We need him for this to work!"

No! This couldn't be! This must be a diabolical scheme that Whitley planned out and had somewhat convinced their father to do so just to get a reaction from her; perhaps it was an illusion, someone with an ability to change what she perceives. It would've convinced her if supernatural things weren't fake. But no, this was all real! The article, the Royal Family, heck, even the plan was real!

"Y-you, you are-"

"Weiss, I do not have the luxury of wasting both of our times just for a pesky joke. What I'm doing and what you will be doing is for the Schnee Dust Company!"

"But how?" She asked in much distress, "How is the Prince of Vale able to help our company?!"

"Don't you see, Weiss just how much politically strong he is? Vale is an Absolute Monarchy, which means a single family rules the whole continent, unlike Mistral who is a Constitutional Monarchy, most of the power goes to their Prime Minister!" He stood up, and now was towering over Weiss. Fearful blue stared upon aggressive blue. "We may have a chance to douse our competitors of their fire for the first AND the last time in the history of our company! Think about it; the SDC, the Valean Royal Family? No one could stop us! We'd be rich for generations to come!"

"B-but what about Jett? He is still a suitor of mine!"

"I have received news of a white Lamborghini slamming onto a black limousine at high speeds," Jacques said flatly, "Every single person inside of both the limousine and the lamborghini was found badly injured or dead."

Weiss wasn't sure if her eyelids could stretch even more from all of the information she's getting. First with the prince and now Jett! Weiss wouldn't admit it, but even if he was after her name Weiss isn't heartless to shrug off someone's death.

"Unfortunately, Jett's one of those who died. A shame, I liked the kid, but his death opened to even more possibilities and I intend to grab it by the neck."

At this point, Weiss' hand that was laid on her lap she was balled to a fist, her knuckles even more paler than it already was.

"How...?" She manage to utter out, "How can you just shrug someone's death like that?!" Her eyes were on the verge of tears, but that didn't hinder her rage to radiate off of her.

"Don't you dare raise your voice on me!" He pointed at her

At this point, Weiss was on her feet, going toe to toe with her father "How can you be so heartless as to think that his death was like nothing?!"

"I did no such thing! His death really was unfortunate, our company lost the chance of acquiring millions of lien-"

"Why are you so intent on being the richest man alive?!" Anger was already blinding Weiss as she had never increased the intensity of her voice and even if she were, she told herself that she would never do it to her father. But here she was now, proving herself wrong. "Is everything lien to you?!"

"I have no time for this," he stomped to the door and before he went out, he spared another angry glance to Weiss, "You are going to be carrying out my plans whether you like it or not! You will thank me for this Weiss, soon you will realize that what I'm doing is for your future!" The rest of his rage was expelled to the metal door knob as he slammed the door shut making Weiss wince. The force caused a picture to fall down hard to the cold floor. Shattered glass shards liddled within it's vicinity, the frame snapped open as the picture became out of place. But Weiss still stood where she was, completely dazed. But it was only a matter of time for the heiress to yield; to let her emotions overpower her being. Her shoulders shook and her legs became like gelatin. Tears leaked from her eyes, she didn't care anymore if anyone saw her.

The door once again opened, "Ms. Schnee?" It was Klein, and as soon as he saw the crying form of Weiss Schnee, he immediately leapt to help, "Ms. Schnee!"

Still, the girl weeped and sobbed and words couldn't be processed.

The butler hefted her up, "Come on, let's go to your room." he said as they made their way to the door. Out of the corner of Klein's eye he could see a fallen Schnee family portrait that he took years ago. They were all smiling. He then helped her out of the dreaded room.

The following day, Weiss received a letter confirming that Jett Sterling had been announced 'Dead Before Arrival'. The mail was found in a trashcan thereafter.

Weiss lost three people that day, and she didn't know which one was heavier than the other.

* * *

 **A/N: Welcome, welcome to a new fanfic added to the RWBY Fandom.**

 **First things first, if you happen to have read my first fanfic 'Of Heroes and Villains' I just want to say: welcome back, glad you stuck around. I also want to say that 'Of Heroes and Villains' is on an indefinite hiatus, I just didn't know where to go with that fanfic to the point that I gave up on it. I know some of you guys liked it that's why I am still keeping it up on the site. Maybe a suggestion might make its way on the reviews and is good enough for me to revamp it. Who knows what would happen.**

 **Second and last thing,**

 **Welcome again to 'Of Nobles and Heiresses' [using the same format as my first fic (The story Of _ and _)] a Weiss x Jaune fic with some slice of life until the juicy parts come in! No, not lemon, but if you guys want that, maybe we can work it out. Though, it would be unlikely. I don't have a set schedule for this, but I'll try to update as fast as I can while producing making sure it's of the highest quality. Also, don't worry, I won't abandon this fanfic.**

 **That's all for now, I have to rush this Author's notes since I am a bit hyped to post this right now.**

 **See ya guys, hope you guys have a good morning/afternoon/evening.**


	2. Hello

**Hey guys.**

 **Yes, I'm still alive.**

 **You'd probably want an explanation, so...**

 **A lot of things happened... some were good, some were bad, some didn't even affect this story at all.**

 **First of all, school happened. I don't think this needs some explanation.**

 **Secondly, a talk with my beta provided me with some insight about the direction I'm taking this story to and needless to say, a lot of plot points had to be revisited and changed. Had to change the chapters I already had in stock. I even rewrote them from the ground up.**

 **And lastly, while I was doing some of the things I listed above, I made one of the worst mistakes a fanfiction writer could ever do, and I bet some of you have done it as well... I showed someone else this thing that I'm working. More or less the outcome made me lose all motivation to write at all. I don't plan to write fanfiction forever, in fact I consider this practice for whenever I would want to write an actual book in the future, so definitely I will make mistakes, English isn't even my first language. I was told that I lacked the ability to develop characters (I only showed that person 1-2 chapters, and I only asked what that person thought about the story, my grammar, writing style, etc.) and I was told that I am not fit to write.**

 **Though, my commitment to this story is... slowly returning. I hope it is, because I want to see this story come to a close.**

 **I can't promise an immediate update, but just know that it is on it's way. Slowly but surely. I've gone rusty over the months, so I have to get used to writing once again.**

 **Thanks, guys.**


End file.
